


Look but Don't Touch

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim Kink Meme fill: Raleigh and Chuck have sex, Herc watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look but Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pacific Rim Kink Meme and expanded.

_This wasn’t fair_ , Herc thought, immediately followed by, _Damn, Raleigh’s flexible._

No rope bound Herc to the chair where he was currently sitting, naked, a towel underneath him to protect the seat. Only the power of his word – but it was hard to keep that promise when the view in front of him was his son and their lover, giving him the fantasy he’d thought he’d kept well hidden from Chuck. 

Chuck lay on the bed underneath Raleigh, trying not to lose control as Raleigh sucked his cock and fingered him. Raleigh was winning the fight, though, as he steadily worked Chuck’s length down his throat. 

“Damn you,” Chuck swore, breathing heavily, but there was no hate in those words, only frustration that Raleigh was in control and enjoying every minute of this. Chuck wasn’t about to grab Raleigh’s head and make him gag on his cock; he’d learned the hard way that method would only cause Raleigh to fight him. Instead, Chuck grasped the edge of his bunk, his fingers clutching tightly, the way he wanted to hold Raleigh's head.

Remembering how Raleigh's mouth felt, Herc wished for an instant that he hadn't agreed to this. He and Chuck had agreed to share Raleigh - but Herc had thought that not watching his son with their lover would mean that he'd never admit to wanting to see if his son's reactions were the same as his. One test Drift of a new PONs interface with Chuck later, and every good intention Herc had had gone out the window. Now, seeing Chuck fall apart in Raleigh's hands and mouth, Herc knew he'd be hard-pressed to keep it out of the Drift just how alike he and his son were. They had the same weakness for Raleigh's skill, and for how he could drive them out their minds with a single promise: _Don't move, and I'll make it worth your while._

Raleigh managed to work the not-inconsiderable length of Chuck's cock down his throat, which caused Chuck to lose his attempt to maintain control. He came with a shudder and a groan, and Raleigh swallowed it all. Mindful that Chuck didn’t like the taste of his own ejaculate, Raleigh didn’t kiss him as he would have Herc. Instead, Raleigh moved so that he could slide his cock into Chuck’s ass, not giving Chuck much chance to recover from his orgasm. Chuck's hips rose to meet Raleigh as he groaned.

"Like that, babe?" Raleigh asked huskily. "Don't worry, I got you, and when I'm done with you, it'll be your turn to watch."

Herc breathed in a sharp breath just as his son did the same. It was killing Herc to know he couldn’t touch Raleigh right now, and this ‘look but don’t touch’ was igniting needs Herc hadn’t known he had. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
